My Sister's Boyfriend
by Bieberluva1
Summary: 17 year old, Scarlett, is having problems with her life. But when her sister gets a boyfriend who she can connect and talk to...it all gets better. A story for regular teen age girls. :  Also some romance. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: H&M

I straightened out my vest and looked in the mirror. Oh crap. There's a wrinkle on my pants. I tried straightening out the wrinkle. My sister slammed open my door and went right to my closet.

"Um... ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

She ignored me and looked through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Someone...took my.. green shirt..." she said throwing my clothes on the floor.

"What the hell? Why are you looking in MY closet then?"

"Where are you going? Going to get tea with the queen?" she said in a British accent.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Then, where ARE you going?"

"The mall."

"Then, WHY do you look so... classy?" she said, still throwing my clothes on the floor.

"'Cause I always dress like this." I looked down at myself.

Cute plaid vest, dark wash jeans, black flats, a diamond Barrette in my hair, pearl earrings, light make up, and a gold purse. How is that classy?

"Of course you do... Mrs. Sophisticated." she said with a smirk.

I ignored that. "Anyway, why do you need the shirt?"

"Going.. out tonight.."

"With who?"

"Derek..."

"Derek?" I said with a blank face.

"Yes... my boyfriend..."

"Sarah. You have or 'had' so many boyfriends I can't keep track."

"Hey! I have only had like...five."

I smirked. "More like twenty. Now get out!" I was pushing her towards the door.

"Wait wait! I still didn't find the shirt."

"Too bad." I said.

"Bu-"

I slammed the door closed. "Go look in Mom's room!" I yelled.

She kicked the door and screamed at me. She acts so immature. Ugh.

"SCARLETT IS BEING AN ASS!" I heard her yell. I ignored it.

I looked in the mirror again. Ew! Is that a STAIN on my shirt? I ran out of my room and grabbed a paper towel. I tried wiping it.

"Wow. You DO freak about everything. Talk about being perfect." My brother, James, said as he walked past my door since it was open.

I glared at him. I looked down at the stain. Oh well... you can barely notice it. I flipped my hair and looked at myself one more time in the mirror and walked out of my room.

"What time should I pick you up?" My dad asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Uh.. why can't I take the car?"

"Mom just cleaned it."

"Uh...okay...pick me up at... actually Dad I can just walk home. Or one of my friends will drive me."

Dad nodded.

"Bye." I replied. I hated having to walk but the mall wasn't that far from my house... and me and my friends planned to go eat after and my Dad would just pick me up from there.

As soon as I got to the mall my friends, Bree and Talia were already in the front waiting. They saw me coming and gave me hugs.

"Why didn't you drive here?" Talia asked.

"Dad said Mom just cleaned the car... so I can't drive it."

"Aww.. but you just got your license?"

I sighed. "I know I know."

Bree half-smiled. "C'mon. Let's go inside!"

We walked inside the mall. It wasn't crowded and when we walked in it was cool inside. Not cold.. but better than outside where it was warm. We looked at sun glasses. Talia found a nice cheetah printed pair. She bought them for $3.50. We kept on walking when we saw H&M. My favorite store. We went inside and split apart to find clothes. I was looking in rack that had a nice black skirt with a hot pink blouse...but it wasn't in my size. It looked good on the manikin...but could I pull it off? Hmmm..possibly. I kept on looking when I became frustrated. I glared at the rack of clothes as if that would make the blouse and skirt reappear in my size. I was about to leave the rack when a teenage boy popped up from behind.

"Hello." he smiled.

"Hi.." I said.

"Need help?" he asked.

I looked at his shirt. Oh he had a name tag. So..he worked here then. The name tag was in bold black and it said "Gabriel."

"Um...yeah." I looked at him. "Can't find this shirt and skirt in my size."

"Ooh.. hmm..well...what size are you?"

"3."

"Skinny...aye?"

"Uh.. guess so." I smiled.

"Be right back." he smiled back at me.

I waited 3 minutes when he came back.

He handed me the skirt and blouse.

"Oh...thank you."

"Yep no problem. Guess they were hiding in the back. No one put them out..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did YOU forget to put them out?"

"What?" He hesitated. "Maybe."

We both laughed.

"How would you know anyways?" He questioned.

"I'm smart. unlike some people." I said.

"Wait..what?"

"Exactly." I laughed and turned to walk away until he said to wait.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"I don't know... I just... don't want you to leave." he blushed.

"Oh.." I said. "Well, that's flattering.. but I really got to get back to my friends."

"I see...Well...would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Um...define 'dinner.'" I said.

"You. Me. Eating my special gourmet food. Watching a scary movie. Playing with my cat... other things."

I laughed. "Really? That's...nice."

"Mhhm." He grinned.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What's your cat's name?"

"Mr. Butters." He raised his eyebrows.

I laughed at the name. "Deal."

His grin turned bigger. "See you at...6?"

I nodded. I smiled one last time and turned around to find Bree and Talia. I saw both of them ready to pay. I went in line behind them and paid for my clothes too. We started walking, not knowing where we were going.

"You got a date tonight?" Talia asked.

"What?" I said.

"You have a date tonight, correct?" Bree asked, her piercing green eyes sparkling.

"How do you guys know?" I responded.

Bree and Talia glanced at each other and walked faster, leaving me behind.

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts. "How do you know?" I yanked them back and they stumbled backwards.

"... We...peeked." said Talia.

"What do you mean peeked?" I questioned.

"Peeked as in... watched." Bree replied.

"Stalked." Talia said.

"What? Do you guys like... ALWAYS do that? Can I do ONE THING with a guy without you two finding out!" I responded.

"Hey! Sorry!" Bree yelled.

"Gosh." I mumbled and walked forward, letting go of their shirts.

"Why don't you want us to know?" Talia asked.

"Are you KIDDING me? You two told the WHOLE school who I was dating last year, and the year before that, and before that, and before-"

"OKAY OKAY. and we are sorry for that." Talia said.

Bree nodded.

"Not sorry enough to not do it." I smirked.

"We promise. We won't tell." Bree said, carefully.

"Mhhmm." I said doubtfully. "Besides. When the WHOLE school found out. Meredith found out too! Woo!" I had sarcasm in my voice.

Meredith was the most popular girl in school. And yes. She was like those mean and rude popular girls in the chick flick movies. She was the prettiest in the whole school. Her bright bleach blonde hair, complimenting her pool water eyes and rosy red lips. She had pure white teeth and a slim body. All the boys liked her. and yes. She was MEAN. Mean. She has had only one boyfriend named Jack and she plans to stay with him. But of course, she has cheated on him. and No Jack does not know.

"THEN, she made fun of me." I sighed.

"We are truly TRULY sorry! If we weren't we wouldn't be saying this." Bree replied.

I stared at them. "You promise?" I asked.

"I promise on Mr. Pumpkin's grave!" Bree yelled.

"Dude, seriously?" I said in shock.

"Yes." Bree said in a serious tone.

Mr. Pumpkin was her hamster in second grade. She absolutely loved him to death and brought him to school in her backpack every day. She said he was her best friend..which offended Talia and I, but soon we got over it. Anyway , during lunch should would feed it and give it water and let it roam around on the basketball court. She would talk to Mr. Pumpkin when she was sad or happy. But when one of the teachers found Mr. Pumpkin, she took him and kept him for one week. When the teacher gave it back, Mr. Pumpkin was dead, finding out that the teacher "forgot" to feed him and give him water. Bree was devastated. She made him a little grave in her backyard and surrounded it with a little gate thing so no animals could get near it.

"I promise too!" Talia said. "I promise. I promise on.." Talia paused, thinking. "OH. I promise on the hand shake we did in second grade eh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What handshake?" Bree asked.

"The one we made up before we met you. We haven't done it since." I answered.

"Oooo I love handshakes! Do the handshake!" Bree grinned.

I sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Aw c'mon Scarlett! Please?" Bree asked.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Talia and I did the handshake. We knuckle touched first, then played a super fast game of thumb war, spun in circles 10 times, did the Reject (a dance move people mistake for the Jerk), spun again, and did a very very fast game of patty cake and said BAM at the end.

Bree gave us a confused look. "Dude that was so awesome yet geeky and kidish at the same time."

"We were second grade, Bree." Talia replied.

"True."

We laughed.

"Well, c'mon let's go!" Bree said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To get YOU some new CLOTHES for you DATTTEEE!" She hooked arms with me and same with Talia. They grinned. I groaned and they started walking confidently, with me, having a frown on my face.

Did you guys like that first chapter of my new story? ;D but if you want to read more of my story about Justin Bieber and Amber look at my profile. It has the link to the story. Fan fiction took it off of here so yeah. Check out the JB and Amber story! and please review this one. :) Will be updating this story soon! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taco Bell

Talia and Bree ended up buying me a whole new outfit, although I had money of my own. It was dark jeans, a cute pair of heels, a flirty top, and a cut-off jacket.

"Why would I wear THIS?" I asked.

"Dude. You wear sophisticated clothes. Smartical clothes. You need to LIGHTEN UP!" Talia shook my shoulders.

"Yeah. Like seriously." Bree took out my barrette and grabbed my gold purse. She threw them inside her Hot Topic bag which was huge.

"Hey!" I yelled, reaching for the items.

"No!" She slapped my hand away.

"Now that we have your outfit for the date. Let's buy you some clothes for everyday. Like school, and weekends." Talia smiled.

"Noooo!" I frowned.

"C'mon." Talia sighed. She grabbed me and dragged me forward.

"NOO!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Stop acting like a BABY!" Talia yelled.

"I don't want to get teenage girly clothes!" I responded.

"Too bad." She smirked and patted my head. She dragged me forward, Bree following behind.

Talia and Bree looked through thousands of racks and when they found me clothes they threw them on me. When I had more than thirty clothes on me I stumbled over and reached out for something to hold. I screamed and Bree caught my hand and yanked me up before I could fall to the ground. She was strong. Clothes fell to the floor. I picked them up.

"Try those on." Talia and Bree said in unison.

"Which ONES?" I asked, emphasizing ONES because there were so many.

"All of them." Talia replied.

"What?"

She nodded.

I glared and groaned and made my way to the dressing rooms.

I tried on each article of clothing. Talia demanded me to come out of the dressing room when I was trying on skinny jeans. I kicked open the dressing room door and walked out to show Talia and Bree. They commanded me to walk and look in the long mirror near the dressing rooms. I sighed and went forward. To me, I looked weird. I was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a white and turquoise t-shirt. I had on a purple hoodie with hot pink ray bans (sunglasses) and I was wearing bright neon sneakers.

"What. The. HELL. Am I wearing?" I asked.

Talia stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She flopped up the hood on my hoodie. It flung over my head.

"You are wearing something cool." She said.

"I look like an idiot!"

"Are you calling the whole teenage universe IDIOTS?" Talia asked.

Bree did a sarcastic gasp. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Talia laughed.

"I'm serious. I hate this outfit. I'm taking it off."

"Wow Mrs. Grumpy. " Talia responded.

"You just offended the whole Teenage Universe." Bree said.

"Good." I grinned.

"You're wearing it." Talia sighed.

"Hah No I'm not."

Talia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"What..." I said.

"Nothing." She shrugged with a smile on her face.

"You're going to do something if I don't wear the clothes." I eyed her.

"Maybe." She shrugged again.

"OKAY OKAY." I said. "I will wear them. ALL OF THEM. Just... stop doing that."

Talia smiled.

I went back inside the dressing room to get all the clothes. We paid for them. 'We' as in we each paid a share. Once we were done with that, we went to the food court. I got a pretzel. In one hour I had to go on my date with Gabriel.

"So,.." Talia sipped her soda. "Where is Gabriel's house? We can drive you."

"Oh its-" I froze. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I forgot to ask him."

"You idiot!" Talia slapped my arm.

"I have to go back to H&M." I got up and threw my trash away.

"JUST to get the address of his house?"

"Yes!"

"Why don't you just look it up in the phone book?" Bree suggested.

"I don't know his last name."

"Wow. What the heck were you talking about?" Talia said.

I ignored her. "C'mon."

We walked to H&M in a quick pace. When I got inside I looked all around for Gabriel. I found him sitting next to a manikin looking bored.

"Hey!" I said.

He looked up with a smile on his face. He stood up. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well. I need to know where your house is." I laughed.

He gave me a confused smile. "Oh. Yeah for our dinner date. It's 63 Ron Chester Road."

"Okay. and my name is Scarlett. I don't think I told you that. We didn't get to really know each other well."

"Yeah." He gave a half smile.

"Well, see you at 6." I winked.

He winked back.

I walked back to Talia and Bree.

"Got the address?" Talia asked.

"Yes."

"That was quick." Bree said.

I nodded.

"Soo...we have an hour until we drive you to Gabriel's." Talia said.

"What should we do?" Bree asked.

"Um.." Talia was thinking, giving a Zoolander face like she always does when she thinks. "OH! You know Monica right?"

"Which Monica?" I said, staring down at my shoes.

"Oh. Monica, Monica, Monica,..." She made another Zoolander face and was snapping her fingers trying to figure out the Monica she was talking about. "OHH! Monica Morgani. One of the girls who is a part of Meredith's click."

"Oh yeah. What 'bout her?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to Taco Bell and make fun of her?" Talia smiled.

"What? Why would she be at Taco Bell and why would we make fun of her?" I wondered.

Talia sighed. "1. Remember? She just got a new job there! and 2. We all hate her guts. Remember what happened in...2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th,7th,8th-"

"Okay. I get it."

"Well anywaysssss... let's go! C'mon! It will be fun!"

"But what if she tries to beat us up?"

"She won't beat us up in Taco Bell where there is lots of people. Now let's go!" Talia grabbed Bree's and my arm and dragged us toward Taco Bell.

When we got inside, Monica was listening to a person order, looking stupid as ever in that uniform. When she saw us, her mouth gaped open and then closed, her eyes turning to slits as she glared.

We all laughed quietly. Once the person was done ordering we went up to Monica.

"HAAAY MONICAAA!" We yelled.

"HEY LOSERS! SHUT. UP." She said.

"Mmmm.. don't feel like it." I said as I stared up at the Menu board.

Monica sighed. "Get out or order something."

"I'll have a... wait wait. What's Taco Bell's number? We gotta go soon." I said. Talia and Bree gave me a confused look.

Monica sighed and threw a piece of paper at me. I caught it in mid air, and looked at it. It had Taco Bell's number.

"Wait." I said, still looking at the numbers on the paper. "Isn't the number 1-800- GET A LIFE?" I asked.

Monica looked at me with a confused look. She wrinkled her nose. When she started to gasp and gap at me, my lips twitched, trying not to smile. When she screamed at me and stomped her foot, I laughed. It took Talia and Bree a moment to process what I said. They burst out laughing as well. Monica looked like an angry bull.

"Okay seriously I don't have time for this SHIT." Monica whispered. "Get out. Or order something."

"Touchy touchy!" I elbowed Bree who giggled.

Monica glared. "Fuck you guys! GET OUT."

Monica's manager passed by.

"Ms. Morgani?" Her manager asked.

Monica's eyes turned wide. "Yeah..?" She didn't turn around to face him.

"Be nice to the customers."

"Um..okay."

"and I MEAN IT this time."

"Okay okay."

He kept on looking at her, as he slinked away.

Creepy guy.

"Yeah Monica. Nice to the customers." I raised my eyebrows.

She held up her fist, almost showing her middle finger and walked away from the counter.

Talia laughed. "That was fun."

"I know right?" I said.

"Oh Hey we have to drop off Scarlett at Gabriel's now." Bree interrupted.

"What? What time is it?" I asked.

"5:55."

"WHAT! We have 5 minutes to get there?" I panicked.

"Whoa whoa hold your horses! It's not gonna hurt if you're a few minutes late." Talia said.

"Okay.." I said.

"Well let's go!" Talia grabbed my and Bree's arm and dragged us to the parking lot. I feel like dragging us is her habit.

Chapter 3... is comin! :) Please review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Laurie

We made our way to the parking lot. We got inside of Talia's silver Prius and drove off. I told her Gabriel's address.

"Oh. I know where that is." She said, as she stopped at a red light.

"You do?" I asked. I was buckling my seat belt.

"Yep. Danny lives near there."

"Danny?"

"My ex." She said, with an even tone.

"Ohh. Yeah the one who cheated on you with Alice?"

Talia grunted. "Yes."

"Why did he cheat on you anyway?"

"Well," Talia started. "He's a man whore. and Alice is a whore. So they are a whore couple. and besides I don't even care anymore."

"Whore couple?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Wow." I said.

"If a child were with us the whole day, they would learn so many new bad words." Bree said quietly.

"What?" Talia and I said in unison.

"You girls curse too much." Bree said.

"Oh. and you don't?" I said.

"No." Bree replied, staring out the window.

"Yes you do!" Talia slapped Bree's arm.

Bree ignored her.

We got to Gabriel's house. Before I walked to his door, I changed my clothes into the outfit Bree and Talia bought me. I was changing in the small car. As I tried to fit into the jeans I kicked Bree in the head and laughed my ass off. It was just 7 minutes after 6. I told them to pick me up after the date was done. They nodded and waved bye. I walked to the door and pressed the doorbell button. I waited, looking down at myself. This outfit was horrid. Ew. I waited a couple more minutes, and saw a shiny snow white cat jump from the fence and onto the porch. It arched it's back when it saw me and slinked over to my feet. It curled around my feet, locking me to the porch.

"Aw hi." I said.

The door open, and I saw a lady with brown hair in a messy bun, wearing ripped jeans and a nice green sweater.

"Oh hello." She said.

"Um hi. Is Gabriel here?" I asked, hoping this wasn't the wrong house.

The lady grinned widely and clapped her hands together. "Yes he is. but gotta warn you hun... he's still picking out an outfit." She winked at me. "I said to wear something not too fancy and he's like Mom mom but this girl is special!"

"MOM." I heard Gabriel's voice coming from far in the house.

His mom laughed. I laughed with her.

"Come inside dear." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked inside the cozy huge house of Gabriel's. It had red painted walls, and a fire place that was burning, with a flat screen, and lovely silver lamps. There was a dining table with a beautiful covering, and the pictures down the hallway were aligned perfectly. I saw the white cat come inside and jump on top of the table.

"!" Gabriel's mom yelled. "Get off the table!"

Mr. Butters hissed. Gabriel's mom rolled her eyes. "That cat is like my other son!" She told me as she walked to the kitchen. I smiled. She came back with a dish rag in her hand.

"Oh honey sit down. Gabriel will be down in a minute."

"Well, thank you Mrs..." I hesitated, not knowing Gabriel's last name.

"Oh! Call me Laurie."

"Thank you,...Laurie."

She smiled. "Gabriel!" She waited for his reply.

"Yeah?"

"Get down here to accompany your date! You want me to go, right?" She yelled.

"MOM."

"Okay Okay!"

I laughed as I sunk in the white couch cushion. Laurie went into the kitchen and came out with a tray of crackers, and on top was apple slices and caramel on top with some good lookin' cheese. Yum. Laurie went down to the living room to sit in a white arm chair next to me.

"Have some." She said.

"Thank you." I took one and bit it. Whoa. That's like... good.

"We'll just wait for Gabriel. Who knew boys take longer time to change than girls do?"

I laughed.

"So, what's your name Darling? Sorry, am I being too... momish?"

I laughed again. "No no you're fine. and it's Scarlett."

"Beautiful name." She smiled. "Gabe has been talking about you all day."

"MOM."

"Okay!" She yelled back at Gabriel.

Laurie leaned in and whispered, "Well he has."

I chuckled.

"How are things at home? I should meet your parents. Must be as lovely as you." she said, as her eyes focused on me from behind her mug of green tea.

"You say a lot of nice things Laurie." I said. "and um... I don't really think you can meet BOTH of my parents."

"Oh... why's that?"

"Well you can meet my mom."

Laurie beamed.

"But my father..um he..."

Laurie waited.

"Passed."

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry for asking! You don't have to talk about it oh g-"

"No no It's fine. Just kind of hard to talk about." I said.

"How did he...pass away.." Laurie asked, quietly.

"He, uh.. had a heart attack... He drank.. and smoked..a lot... almost every single day since he was 13..and he finally stopped.. but then he went to the club A LOT.. I mean yeah he loved us...like really did...but he never took care of himself..." I said, trying not to meet Laurie in the eyes.

"Wow I'm... sorry. That's... wow. I feel very bad now. I'm soooo sorry. Does your mother have a...?"

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yep. But me and my siblings don't like him..."

"Hmm.. I see.. what's his name?" She asked.

"Jared." I said, quietly.

She nodded slowly, and blew her green tea.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked.

"Well,... can I curse in this house?" I asked first.

Laurie gave a small laugh. She nodded.

"He's an asshole." I said.

Laurie laughed.

"No he is!" I smiled.

"I know I know."

"Well he is. He comes in like it's HIS house, kicks off his shoes, throws them where ever he wants, smells TERRIBLE, brings over his friends, is rude, hates our guts except for my mom's, brings lot of beer in the house...and such."

"I see. and why does your mother like him?"

"Because he is handsome, has a lot of money, and he cares for her, and she doesn't know he hates our guts."

She nodded. "You should tell your mother."

"We do. and she doesn't believe us."

"I see..again." She gave a weak smile.

I gave a weak smile back.

Gabriel hopped downstairs and beamed when he saw me.

"Oh!" Laurie got up. "Time for me to goooo..." She put her tea on the dining table and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back at..."

"10." Gabriel said.

"Okay. Bye guys. Have fun!" She said.

I got up. "Bye Laurie." I smiled.

She smiled at me. She closed the door and left me and Gabriel alone in the house. We looked out the window until her car was out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Bowling." He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought we were gonna stay here!"

"That would be boring wouldn't it?"

"Guess so."

He laughed. He was wearing a plaid green shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. We hooked arms.

"Cheerio!" He said.

I laughed. He got his keys and we went to the garage.

Chapter 4 is on its way! :) Thanks for reviewin.


End file.
